Audacious
by torikkusuta
Summary: The story of Bridey Chandler, a Giftless scholar turned warrior in the Queen's Riders. In a land dominated by magic, she enjoys playing with fire. And gun-powder. Together. A series of drabbles featuring new and old characters
1. Meet Bridey

A/N: Okay, so this is my first foray into the world of TP fanfiction. Read kindly, and kindly read. I always appreciate constructive criticism, because I really want people to enjoy what I've written. This first piece is just an introduction to an OC that I've created, while the rest will be drabbles from a 100 theme challenge I picked up. I can't say I'll update frequently, because I know myself well enough to say I'm a horribly lazy procrastinator. But I will try to finish the drabble set. Thanks so much for your patience in advance!

* * *

"Bridey Chandler, get your head out of the clouds and help your Ma with the new inventory!"

The rough sound of her father's voice caused Bridey to snap up from the book she'd been immersed in. She hissed when she smacked her head on the cupboard above her small reading niche.

"Coming, Da!" She yelled back, rubbing her head ruefully. She'd hoped to finish at least one more chapter before the next lecture at the University. While she wasn't failing the course, she certainly didn't rank first in the class, either. But alas, she spent her days cramming study time into an already over-full schedule.

Only a year ago, Bridey had decided to matriculate into the Royal University of Corus, hoping that a scholarly degree would help her find a more interesting job than working in her father's candle shop. So, at the age of 15, she had enrolled into courses. While her family was relatively well off, the fees for the University were still rather expensive, especially considering her younger brother's need for tutoring in his magical Gift. In order to offset the costs, Bridey began working at the stables with the hostlers. In addition to this, she was still expected to help in the family shop. All while taking a full course-load at the University.

Putting aside her thoughts of class for now, she dutifully went to the back room to help her mother arrange the boxes to be counted.

"Ma, you'll never believe who I saw at the stables yesterday!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan _and_ Sir Nealen of Queenscove! It was amazing! I only saw the tops of their heads, though. I was pitching down hay from the lofts with some pages. Goddess, but Lady Knight Keladry is tall!"

Her mother grinned at her indulgently. Emma Chandler had always supported her daughter's most impulsive decisions, and enjoyed the excitement with which she told her stories. "You're not going to run off and become a knight then, are you, Bridey-girl?"

"No, Ma," Bridey answered with a giggle, "You have to be a noble to become one anyway. And I've talked with the pages. They work _hard_. I'd never survive. Give me my University lessons any day." Bridey paused, and then continued thoughtfully, "But you know, the Queen's Riders are open to everyone. I hear a lot of stories from them. There's not too terribly much I'd have to learn there that hasn't been covered in my University courses…." She trailed off, beginning to plot out her next great adventure.


	2. Theme: Introduction

1) **Introduction**

Sept. 09, 2008

Edited Nov. 10, 2008

Word count: 116

Bridey took a deep breath to calm her nerves. While she'd always tried to follow her dreams, she was terrified that she was about to make a huge mistake. She could have had a comfortable future if she'd finished her degree at the Royal University. She had been at the top of all her linguistic classes, a bright future indeed. But no, in an impulsive moment she decided to join the Queen's Riders. _Oh well_, she thought, _if I hate it, I can quit and go back to Da's store_. With her resolve set, she approached the table full of other trainees, sat down next to a petite girl and said, "Hello, I'm Bridey, who're you?"


	3. Theme: Insanity

12) **Insanity**

Nov. 10, 2008

Word Count: 100

"Arianna, are you mad?" Bridey hissed at her friend, "you're going to get us killed!" Bridey had known from the get-go that Arianna of Windheights was more than a little insane for a noble, but usually she could keep her friend from embarking on her crazier ideas. However, the little pest could not be dissuaded.

"You realize that when we get caught," Bridey began, before being interrupted.

"You mean, _if_ we get caught," Arianna said, utterly sure her harebrained scheme would work.

"Commander Larse is going to kill us. Painfully." Bridey finished. "Oh well then, lead on, O crazy one."


	4. Theme: Questioning

**A/N**: Much to my annoyance, I forgot to mention a few things. A) The character Arianna of Windheights was actually created by a friend of mine, who's work you can find here, under the pen-name Hibana. B) You have another friend of mine, Jupe-san, to thank for the editing done on this whole thing. I'm a spazz, and she keeps that under control. C) Toootally forgot a disclaimer, so:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any copyrighted material. The universe and grand majority of the characters are Tamora Pierce's. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

16) **Questioning**

Nov. 11, 2008

Word Count: 113

Bridey shifted nervously under Sarge's gaze. At least she knew that Arianna was in the next room, probably getting the same glare from Commander Larse.

"Honestly, Sarge sir, I had no idea the chemicals would react like that! The explosion should have been much smaller. I must have missed a variable somewhere," she trailed off, looking puzzled. Then she started muttering formulae under her breath.

Sarge heaved a sigh. It was no use questioning Trainee Chandler when she got like that, with her mind miles away. Odds were good it was that little Trainee Windheights who'd persuaded her, in any case. A few days on latrine duty should help curb their more….destructive tendencies.


	5. Theme: Annoyance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any copyrighted material. The universe and grand majority of the characters are Tamora Pierce's. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

69) **Annoyance**

Nov. 11, 2008

Word Count: 104

Commander Evin Larse shook his head wearily. Dealing with trainees, especially the terrible duo of Chandler and Windheights, was trying. He knew full well he'd been quite the annoyance to his superiors during his trainee days, but honestly! The two girls had blown up a drying shed, and it was a known fact that neither girl was a battle mage. After an interview, he knew that Windheights had planned the endeavor, but it was Chandler's, er, _talent_ that had gotten the small building to go up in flames. Looking over her meticulous notes he thought, annoyance or not, the girl might be on to something…

* * *

MY BAD! Jupe-san just informed me I accidentally posted the non-edited version. FIXED NOW!


	6. Theme: Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any copyrighted material. The universe and grand majority of the characters are Tamora Pierce's. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

88)** Pain**

Dec. 10, 2008

Word Count: 100

Bridey soared through the air, free as a bird. She landed heavily in a graceless heap, gasping while lights burst in front of her eyes. Ignoring the pain, she popped up, dusted herself off, and looked for her pony. The blasted creature was staring at her. She was sure there was amusement in those liquid brown eyes. She leveled a gaze she knew was nasty; it stopped her brother at 10 paces. "Listen here you little monster, I _will_ learn to ride you, or I will die trying." With that, she limped over and remounted the pony she'd named "Lypi".

A/N: "Lypi" is actually a Greek word for pain, and according to the incredible Jupe-san is probably pronounced "LOOpay". Do not take my word on this. I don't speak Greek at all. I'm just a sad, sorry little linguistic dork.

Also! Someone anonymous said in a review that they'd like longer chapters. As I'm writing drabbles with a general word limit, this is rather a bit difficult, but I could start posting multiple drabbles per page. If this would be more accepted, please either PM me or leave a review! …goodness, I think this author's note is longer than the drabble. My apologies, I'll shut up now


	7. Theme: Test

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any copyrighted material. The universe and grand majority of the characters are Tamora Pierce's. I'm just having some fun.

**A/N**: Once again, huge thanks to Jupe-san, my beta-person. And for pete's sake people, I know people are reading this. Stop forcing me to whine at my friends so that they'll leave me reviews. I'm not out for reviews, but I really do like constructive criticism, and it'd totally make my day to see some people take the time to review. I won't ask again, I promise.

* * *

77) **Test**

Dec. 14 2008

Word count: 110

"Heads _down_, my lambs," Sarge bellowed, as spidrens approached the band of trainees on their outing. It occurred to Bridey that she had a potential solution; so, sure her pack was firmly attached to her back, she crawled to her commanders.

"Sir, if I may, I have an idea!" She said. He nodded abruptly as she reached into her pack, pulling out a cloth covered ball and flint. She set alight a small flap of the cloth and lobbed it into the direction of the spidrens. With a flash and shattering boom, there were only pieces of spidrens left.

"You were carrying that in your pack, trainee?"

"It was stable!"


	8. Theme: Kick in the Head

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to any copyrighted material. The universe and grand majority of the characters are Tamora Pierce's. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

58: **Kick in the Head**

8 May 2009

Word Count: 100

Bridey was sparring with Arianna again. They were of a similar height, and Bridey knew she needed all the practice she could get. She attempted to block blow after blow of her smaller friend's fierce onslaught, getting frustrated at being constantly on the defense. But that was how Arianna fought: never giving ground, always on the offensive. Then she saw it, that split second opening. Backing away swiftly, she brought her leg up and around in a sweeping crescent, tagging the side of her friend's head. Arianna stopped dead, spluttering. "You! You kicked me!"

Bridey grinned back. "Yeah, I did!"

* * *

A/N: sorry for the horribly long delay, I rather got distracted by Doctor Who. I'll try not to be so delayed with my next update


End file.
